


Best Date Ever

by pkgamgam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, First Date, Fluff, Galo is a barista, Galotines 2020, Lillia Fotia makes a nosy sisterly appearance, Lio is just...vibing, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkgamgam/pseuds/pkgamgam
Summary: “So, Lio, have you ever tried a chocolate croissant?”Oh no, he's hot.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 59
Collections: Galotines day 2020





	Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Galo Gang's first-ever Galotines Day! My galotine was Piper and they really wanted to see their OC Lillia appear in their gift so...ask and you shall receive! <3

Wednesday was Lio’s day off from the station and today also happened to be his catch-up day with Lillia. 

Lillia Fotia lived in downtown Promeopolis and once every two weeks the pair would meet at their favorite coffee shop to talk about their jobs and what they were up to in their own respective lives. The two were close and did their best to keep in touch. Even though they had their own different lives, they tried their best to not let that stop them. Plus, Lio always thought it was nice to have an older sister. Besides her constant meddling questions.

Lio walked into the coffee shop and heard the bell chime from the door signaling the baristas that someone had walked inside. He gave a small smile and a wave to one of the regulars he often saw working the Wednesday shift. He walked over to their usual table and sat down at the booth by the window. Lillia wasn’t at the shop yet, so Lio played around on his phone until she arrived.

Another bell chime marked the arrival of another customer, and moments later his phone was taken out of his hands by none other than his older sister. 

“Good to see you, lil bro!” Lillia chirped. Lio smiled and took his phone back from her and placed it facing down on the table. No phones were allowed during their hour-long “meeting” (unless they needed to look something up - for ‘you’re wrong and I’m right’ purposes). 

“It’s good to see you too, Lil’. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know, just the same old same old.”

“We don’t meet just so I can hear you say ‘the same thing’, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, I know! I’m getting to it!”

The two spent the next few minutes ordering drinks and snacks and catching up on the nuances of adult life after the Promare had left. It had been an uneventful month for the two of them, so they spent most of the time playfully bantering back and forth with each other.

Until…

The bell chimed once more and in walked the other regular barista that Lio often saw working every Wednesday. His hair was obnoxiously styled and was bright blue and was nearly a foot taller than Lio. Lio slowly reached for his drink and took a big sip to try to distract himself from the very attractive barista. Lillia took notice of Lio’s ogling and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Hey, earth to Lio, you still with me?” She waved her hand in front of Lio’s face and he flinched in surprise. “Ah, good, you’re still here. Cool.”

“Shut it.” Lio said shortly and crossed his arms. He watched as the barista walked into the back room and came out moments later wearing his apron and name tag. He couldn’t see what the man’s name was from his seat, but he dragged his eyes away from him and also tried to avoid eye contact with his sister.

Lillia smirked at Lio and leaned across the table to flick him on the forehead. “I’ve been watching you stare at that barista from afar for months now. This is starting to become painful. Please just go and ask him out already.”

“W-What? Huh?!” Lio leaned back across the table to cover Lillia’s mouth (which she licked in return) and hissed at her to be quiet. “Please, just. Stay out of it. I know how you are about this kind of stuff and I’d rather you not get involved. Please? Just this once?” He said as he took his hands away from her face and leaned back down in his seat to pout.

“You’re torturing yourself over this. Just go talk to him. This has been a month-long journey I’ve been watching and I’m getting second-hand love pains just by watching your pining. How about for _my_ sake you go ask for his number?”

Lio looked down at the table, up at Lillia, over at the barista, and back down at the table and sighed. He knew his sister was right - this was becoming painful. He had the biggest looking-from-afar crush on this barista and he knew that coming here all the time while he was working wasn’t doing his heart any favors. 

He picked his phone up from the table and looked back up at Lillia shyly. “Okay, alright, I’ll do it. But you owe me one.”

“Nah, I think you might be owing me one after this.”

A sip of his coffee and three deep breaths later, Lio was up and out of his seat and walking over to the counter. His heart was beating a mile a minute but he knew he had to go ahead and rip the band-aid off sooner rather than later. What if he already had a partner anyways? What if he just made an embarrassment out of himse- 

“Hi, what can I get you?” 

Suddenly, Lio found himself standing at the front of the line, right in front of the barista. Shit. He quickly glanced down at his nametag and saw that his name was Galo. Cute.

“Uh, well. I don’t need a drink, I already got one-”

“Oh, awesome! I hope you liked your drink! Could I offer you one of our pastries instead?”

“No, uh. That’s not it. I was wondering if I could have your number? Or do you just want mine? I can just give you mine so that’s less awkward I guess.” 

Galo listened to Lio intently and smiled brightly. “What’s your name?”

“Lio! Lio Fotia. Sorry. I should’ve told you that first.”

Galo reached over and grabbed a coffee cup from the stack next to the register. He grabbed a pen and began scribbling something onto the cup. Lio watched curiously and gripped onto his phone for dear life. 

“Lio! I love that name.” Galo handed Lio the cup and upon further inspection, Lio found a number written out. All seven digits and everything. “Hey, why don’t we go on a date as soon as my shift is over? My treat!”

“Yeah that s- ...what?! Right after your shift?” 

“Why not? You’re really cute and I’d love to take you out for pizza! Here, write your number down on this napkin and I’ll put it in my phone when my shift is over. I’ll text you everything when I’m done!” 

Lio watched as a napkin was tossed in his direction as Galo walked away to help another barista fill out an order. He stood stunned for a few moments, staring down at the blank napkin in front of him. Everything happened so quickly he barely had any time to process what had just actually happened. He bit down on his lip and wrote out his number and slid it back further behind the counter for Galo to see once he got back.

Moments later, Galo sprang back to the cash register and beamed at Lio. “Perfect! I’ll see you later, alright? Unless...do you wanna just stay here and hang out? It’ll probably stop being busy soon since the lunch rush is almost done.”

Lio looked behind him to see Lillia walking out of the front door with her bag in tow. “See’ya later Lio, I see you’ve got your hands full! Have fun!” He didn’t even have a chance to get a single rebuttal before the bell chimed once more and she was out the door. 

“So, Lio, have you ever tried a chocolate croissant?”

\---

_Okay, so, I think this is going well?_

Lio and Galo walked side-by-side with each other down the street, ice cream cones in hand. The two had gone out after Galo’s shift, just as he promised. Since Lillia had also just abandoned Lio in the coffee shop he also decided to stay with him until the end of his shift. He had nothing else going on that afternoon, so he figured hanging out with the so-definitely-hot barista that he was about to go out on a date with wasn’t a terrible idea.

The chocolate croissant was also one of the tastiest things he had ever tasted.

“So Lio, where do you wanna go next?” Galo took a big bite out of his ice cream and smiled down at Lio (the height difference was definitely something he was going to need to get used to - he certainly didn’t mind one bit, though). 

After Galo’s shift, they immediately went and got pizza - Galo apparently hadn’t taken a lunch break at work so the second his apron came off he loudly proclaimed about just how hungry he really was. It was an amazing pizza and Lio wanted to go back. On a second date, of course. 

And what else is better to get after eating pizza than ice cream?

“Well, we already ate, so that covers everything. Why don’t we just go for a walk? Then maybe we can go and see a movie or something. I don’t know what’s out right now but we can always check.” Lio stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled back at Galo. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Galo had a bit of residue from the ice cream on his cheek and he took a hand out of his pocket to wipe off his cheek. “Gross. How are you that messy when eating an ice cream cone?”

Galo blushed and let out a loud laugh. “Listen, I might be a messy eater but I clean up nice, huh?”

Lio covered his blush with the back of his hand and looked down at the ground. He was trying his hardest to hide his infatuation from this boy. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Lio and Galo fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their walk. After walking for some time and talking back and forth, they realized that they had walked to the outskirts of the city. Galo’s face lit up once he realized where they were. Lio, on the other hand, had never seen this place in his life.

“Lio, this is great! We’re right by the frozen lake! It’s one of my favorite places to go. I usually come here when I’m frustrated or just feeling upset about something, but I’d love to show you around if you don’t mind?”

“Ah, what a gentleman.” Lio playfully swatted at Galo’s bicep and laughed softly. “Of course I’d love to see it.” 

Galo grabbed Lio’s hand and began running towards the direction of the lake. Lio followed after, laughing and trying to keep up with him. 

Moments later the two reached the edge of the lake and Lio took a deep breath of cold air. A shiver ran down his spine and he hugged his arms tightly against his chest. Lio always had a low cold tolerance growing up and could never get used to it - wearing layers upon layers was his go-to in the winter. Although it was the middle of summer, the temperature around the lake had dropped drastically.

Galo looked back at Lio and slowly took his jacket off of himself and gently placed it around Lio’s shoulders. “Oh yeah, sorry, it’s super cold over here. Do you not like the cold?”

“I hate it. I’m anemic and I’m always cold.” Lio pulled the jacket tighter around him and blushed. “Thank you, though.” He took a few steps forward and tapped his foot against the icy lake. The ice stayed intact and Lio put more pressure down on his foot. “This is...so weird. How is the lake frozen over in the middle of summer? I know that it’s cold here but still, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“That’s a great question that I don’t have an answer to! I found this place a couple of years ago and I always come here on bad days. The cold calms me down and clears my head. I guess I just got so used to it that I never questioned it?” Galo stepped out onto the ice and began skating around on his boots. 

Lio watched Galo skate around on the ice and blushed. He really thought that boy was something else. It made his heart do somersaults in his chest and he covered his mouth to hide the growing smile on his face. 

Unfortunately...Lio had never been ice skating before. 

“Hey Galo, uh. How do I skate?”

Galo spun around and laughed. “You’ve never gone skating before? Well, good thing I’m here to show you!” He skated back over to Lio and slowly held his left hand. “Now, it’s all about balance. It’s a little harder to move around since we don’t have ice skates on. But we can make it work!” He started to shuffle forward slowly and pulled Lio behind him. The sudden movement on the ice startled him and he clung onto Galo’s hand and arm. 

“Okay, wow, this is certainly new. Sorry if I break your hand. I’m sure that a trip to the emergency room wouldn’t be the most exciting first date.”

“Well, if I was with you, I think that’d be alright.” 

After a few minutes of shuffling around on the ice, Lio started to feel a bit more confident and began loosening his grip on Galo. 

If Galo was disappointed, he didn’t say a word.

They made their way out to the center of the lake and stood staring out at the setting sun. Galo sat down on the ice ( _“isn’t that freezing? How can you just sit on the ice like that?!”_ ) and gently pulled Lio down with him to sit on his lap. 

Purples, pinks, and oranges blended together across the surface of the ice, creating a seamless connection between the land and the sky. The sunlight sparkled across the lake and Lio had a hard time looking away from the scene. It was like nothing he ever saw before in his life.

Plus, having a himbo’s arms wrapped around his waist was certainly a plus. 

Galo rested his chin on Lio’s head and hummed. “So, was the cold worth it?”

“Well, I got to try ice skating for the first time, and I got to watch the sunset in the arms of a very handsome barista that I’ve been secretly crushing on for months now. So yes, the cold was definitely worth it.”

“Wait, did you say months? Wow! I’ve noticed you coming to the shop for a while and I always thought you were super cute. I’m happy to know you thought the same!”

“And you didn’t say anything to me then?!”

“No! I never wanted to interrupt you and your sister! ...she was your sister, right?”

“Yes, oh my god, don’t worry.” Lio leaned back into Galo’s chest and blushed. As the sun set farther past the horizon the wind began picking up and Lio shivered once again. Galo tightened his arms around Lio’s frame in response and pulled him closer to himself. 

“Best date ever.”

\---

After the sun had set, Lio and Galo made their way back into the city. On their way back to Lio’s apartment (Galo insisted on walking him home), they stopped at a bar to have a quick drink before ending the night. Lio tried to drag it out as long as he could; he didn’t want it to end.

Once they got back to Lio’s apartment, Galo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked down at the ground. “Today was really great! And I’m...gonna miss you a whole lot. Are you gonna come by the shop soon?”  
“Well yeah, I always meet my sister there every once in a while to catch up with her. Plus now I have a whole other reason to go there now.” Lio stood in front of Galo and looked up at him. 

He really liked the height difference. 

Galo looked back at Lio and blushed. “...is it ‘cause of my really good coffee?”

“No, holy shit. I’d go back just to see you.” Lio gently pushed against Galo’s chest and laughed a little. “Anyway, I had a really good time tonight too. I’ll text you later, alright? I have work in the morning but I can talk in the afternoon or something.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s perfect!” 

Galo’s gaze darted back and forth from Lio to the ground, as if he was weighing his options of what to do next. Lio watched the gears in his brain turn and rolled his eyes. He leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Galo softly on the lips. Galo let out a soft ‘mmph?!’ before closing his eyes and gently leaning into Lio. 

Lio rested his hand against Galo’s chest and could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “You’re cute.”

“Y-...you’re cuter. I’m not gonna argue with you! That’s final!”

“Okay, alright. But I’ll fight you about it the next time I see you, and that’s a promise.” Lio reluctantly turned away from Galo and walked up to his apartment door to unlock it. Before he closed the door behind him, he peeked his head out the door and smiled back at Galo. “Let me know when you get home safe.”

“Will do! Let me know when you get home safe too! ...wait. No. Hold on. Ignore me. Never mind!” Galo waved to Lio as he closed the door behind him.

Once Lio closed the door he pressed his hand to his chest and let out a loud sigh. He could feel his face burning and wondered if Galo noticed his blush before leaving. Oh well.

He walked over to his couch in the living room and flopped down on the cushion. He pulled his phone out of his pocket for the first time that night and noticed a text from Lillia. 

__________

_9:35 PM  
Sis: Don’t wanna be too nosy, but did you get that ass? ;)_

_11:19 PM  
Me: Oh my god shut up I’m not talking to you anymore goodbye_

_11:23 PM  
Sis: Guess it went well then! See you and your boyfriend next week! <3_

_11:25 PM  
Me: I’m blocking your number literally bye _


End file.
